


light me up, i'll steal the spotlight in your heart

by kiragnia



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Out of Character, also it's non-idol!midori au, idk man, its cheesy, kaoru and izumi's names arent mentioned but its them, kaoru izumi chiaki and possibly wataru is in idol group called kamen★boiz and shu is their manager, midori works as a lighting staff for a concert stage, step aside for my Mika x OC i literally devote my life for Mika x Keigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiragnia/pseuds/kiragnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takamine Midori going to the staff meeting is nothing to be questioned for since he's one of the staffs. But Morisawa Chiaki going to the staff meeting he doesn't have to attend? Now that's a question.</p><p>ChiaMido idol x lighting staff AU ((idk what better way to explain this AU tbh))</p>
            </blockquote>





	light me up, i'll steal the spotlight in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired when my good friend jasmine showed me a kpop video and i was into it but halfway through i notice how amazing the light work was and cant help but to think
> 
> huh there's a lot of idol x fans fanfic in kpop fandom. there's idol x staff but usually just choreographer or stylist. i want a literal backstage staff. 
> 
> and this happens.
> 
> also do note that i do not understand a single thing about stage work and stuffs so if i'm wrong at some point, i have no excuse. please do tell me the correct way, though. thank you!
> 
> this work was unbeta-ed so if there's a typo, please let me know!

Takamine Midori sighed for the third time that mid-afternoon, and probably the something-billionth time in his life. His boss suddenly told him to go to her room today when he expected a quiet afternoon. With small grumble ("I heard that, Takamine." he could hear his boss calmly said from the other room) he picked up his pace. He entered the boss' room and received a file handed to him.

"New live project?" he guessed.

"And guess who."

"I don't know." he spared a glance towards the cover of the file. Colorful. Lively. He could take a guess.

"Come on. Humor me."

"Kamen★Boiz?"

He heard his boss click her tongue and sat on the chair, "It seems that they want to release a new single in three months. We're told to do the stage management as per usual."

"Okay, got it. Have you told the other in lighting division?"

"I have, yes. You'll be second in charge as usual. I'll need you for the first staff meeting tomorrow afternoon. Don't be late."

Midori grimaced and nodded. His plans for sleeping all day tomorrow is thrown out of the window.

* * *

 Kamen★Boiz is filled with a lot of weirdos. Midori could disdainfully said he learnt it the hard way.

Two years ago when he started on taking up some backstage job, he could have sworn he wouldn't be able to meet popular people and stuff. Except that six months later, Misaki Keigo – his current boss – acknowledged his skills and brought him under her wings in the lighting division. His first job there was to do grand check foe the lighting equipments the day before the live.

As it happens, the members of the group was practicing on the stage. Midori paid them no mind; they were a new group and tomorrow is going to be their debut live. He generally doesn't like working with people and he still had half of the list of the equipments he need to check.

He walked quietly behind the curtains when he took notice of a loose sandbag on the right side of the stage. It was so loose that he assumed the rope holding it was going to give up in any minute. He was about to alert the nearest stage staff for that when one of the group members walked right under the sandbag and practiced there.

He didn't know what possessed him, but in one second he turned towards the nearby stage manager, and the next second he was feeling pain because his face crashed with the guy's torso. He grimaced loudly and processed what had just happened. The whole area was silent, and their eyes focused on him. Or. Not only him.

He looked up and saw that not only he was on the floor, but he was straddling one of the member who gave him a shocked stare.

"I'm – I'm really sorry – I didn't mean to – " he started but got cut off by the very person he crashed to.

"You just saved my life. Literally." he said in quiet whisper, eyes still wide but full of awe.

Confused, Midori turned around to see that--sure enough, three sandbags was there on the floor, possibly where the guy was standing just seconds ago. Dang, he just literally saved someone from their death. Or injuries. Whatever.

"Oh." he said dumbly, "I just saw the sandbags were loose and I was about to inform the staffs about it and..." he trailed off.

"You saved my life nonetheless." the guy was now grinning brightly, "Thank you. I literally owe you my life."

"N-no, that's alright. I should have just inform the staff.."

"But then I'd be heavily injured, or worse, died." he pointed out, "Seriously. Thank you."

Midori nodded and quickly got off from him. The staffs were back to work and the other group members approached the guy to check if he's alright. He also was about to go back checking the equipment when his should was tapped. He turn around to see the guy.

"So you might know my name already," I didn't, he said mentally, "But can you tell me yours?"

"Uh. Sure. It's Takamine Midori. Why, though?"

"Ah, nothing. So, Takamine, is it? Thanks again for saving me back then."

Midori cleared his throat, "Uh. Yeah. You're welcome. I.... should go back on checking the equipments."

The guy grinned and nodded, "Yeah, good luck, Takamine."

Later he learnt that the guy's name is Morisawa Chiaki and he is the very leader of the group. The very cheerful and energetically loud leader of the group filled with other weirdos.

* * *

"He's going to be there." Keigo chirped next to him as they walked to the meeting room, "I bet you lunch that he's going to be there."

"Who?"

Keigo gave him a pointed look, "If you don't have any idea, then I'm not even going to bother." she said.

Midori blinked. He would ask more if they hadn't already arrived on the room. He opened the door, gestured Keigo to go in first, before following her to the room.

He could see the other head staff of each divisions already there, with the group manager and also Chiaki.

Chiaki's eyes were almost immediately at him once he entered the room. With imaginary rainbows and sunshine he trotted next to Midori and greet him with a bright smile, "Takamine, good to see you."

"Morisawa-san, good afternoon." Midori said while taking a sit beside Keigo.

"Morisawa, the meeting will start now. If you could go sit down on your chair?" his manager sighed in exasperation. At that, Chiaki grinned sheepishly. He nodded at Midori for the last time before sitting down across him, next to his manager.

The meeting started and Midori took notes of whatever his division should do. Keigo and the manager had a lot of things they talk about; the timing, the pattern, the colors. Stuffs.

Midori took a glance across the table to see that Chiaki is staring at him with a smile. He nodded at him, wondering why was he staring, before Chiaki startled and grinned sheepishly again. Then Chiaki started paying attention to what his manager were saying. Or at least that's what it seemed to Midori.

He preferred to get back on taking notes and indulge himself on the stage design.

* * *

A yawn barely escaped his mouth when suddenly an arm circled his shoulders.

"Takamine! Good morning!"

"Morisawa-san," Midori sighed, "Good morning. It's still early to be energetic, though." not that he ever let out more energy than a person picking up three books though.

"Ha ha ha! Whatever you mean, Takamine, today is a great day to be energetic! Show some more spirit, won't you?"

Midori was about to retort but he saw Chiaki's manager standing on the doorframe, face full with annoyance and impatience. Possibly he's waiting for the leader. Possibly because a staff is getting close to the idol he's managing. Either way, upon spotting his manager, Chiaki quickly run up to the manager to talk to him.

Midori gave them both a nod before entering the room. Keigo had texted him to be super early because she still had business to do before she's able to go there. And sure enough she was late; they were halfway through the meeting – Midori gulping down his third cup of coffee to keep the sleepiness at bay – when the girl bursted through the door.

"Kagehira is acting up again?" the manager asked, smug smirk apparent on his face.

"Shut up." Keigo's face was red at the manager's remark. Everyone knows that the two has rivalry in getting Kagehira's – Keigo's fiancé – attention, with the manager being foster brother of the said fiancé.

Midori only shook his head in exasperation when Keigo took a seat next to him, "What did I miss?" she asked him tentatively.

Midori handed her the note he had been taking and went to grab another cup of coffee. God. Binge-watching The Adventure of Kutetama all night long was a terrible mistake. He couldn't help it, though. Kutetama was so cute for a mascot character. He had collected a lot of Kutetama merchandise, enough to fill up his apartment room.

"Wow, he's here again."

Midori looked up to see his boss smirking at a certain person right across him. He followed the smirk to see Chiaki paying attention to what the discussion was right then. "Oh. Morisawa-san? He sure is dedicated, always going to staff meetings even though it's not a mandatory thing for the group members." Midori said, giving a small nod when Chiaki visibly glancing at him.

Noticing the nod, Chiaki looked startled before grinning at him. Uwah, that person. Always so bright. Midori felt like he could be swallowed by the brightness.

"He must have wanted the live to be successful." Midori said, "What's with always attending the meetings."

Keigo cracked a laugh, "Dedicated? Yeah, definitely. In a way. Although he does care for the live, I can see that's not exactly why he attends the meetings." she said.

"What other reason he could have to attend a meeting he doesn't have to attend?" Midori asked curiously.

"Oh, sweetie." Keigo winked at him, "I wish I could tell you but I wouldn't steal the fun from him."

Midori shrugged at that. No point to dig more from Keigo after she said that. She's a woman of words. And anyway, it's their turn to speak about the lighting division preparation anyway.

* * *

"God, that was long." Keigo stretched a bit on her seat, "We started at what, 10?"

"8. You were late for two hours." Midori said, tidying up the notes and the files for his boss, "It's almost 7. I hadn't eaten anything since morning except the cupcakes the head of logistics division brought. God, I'm hungry."

Keigo's phone loudly beeped. She fished it from her pocket and read the message in silence; though a smile appeared on her lips.

"Is Kagehira-senpai picking you up?"

"Yeah, he's here. He also invited me for dinner."

"How nice."

"So I'll be on my way. I'll email you the other details for the lighting later, so don't sleep just yet."

"You got it, boss."

He waved her a small goodbye before sighing and dropping his head on the table. He had given up once he heard she was engaged, but boy, does it hurt to see your crush like that. So yeah, Takamine Midori had a crush on his boss. Big deal. Not.

"Takamine, what's wrong?"

There went his plan to quietly wallow in despair.

The blue eyed young man looked up to stare directly at Morisawa Chiaki's eyes. In closer inspection, his eyes looked like they're burning. He noted that his eyes were brown, but it also looked a little reddish. Like a burning autumn leaves. Well, Chiaki does mean a thousand autumn.

Chiaki cleared his throat and Midori caught himself staring. He sighed, "Nothing, Morisawa-san. I'm just thinking what can I order for dinner."

"Oh. You haven't had dinner yet?"

'You literally had just finished a meeting I'm in. I'm pretty sure you too haven't had dinner yet.' Midori thought innerly but he decided to just nod at Chiaki's question.

"Huh, well. I'm about to go to some place. They got some great food, and they open until late in morning." Chiaki said with his usual energy, "Wanna come too?"

He blinked. Did this person just...? Morisawa Chiaki, the leader of super popular idol group, had just asked him, a definitely unpopular normal staff, to a dinner.

"Uh."

"I mean, if you have something else to do, I won't push. But if you don't, well... I thought it'd be nice to, well, have dinner together."

Midori thought about it. Did he have any other plans beside binge-watching another series about mascot characters? Nah.

"No, it's... it's alright. I'll go. Thank you for the offer."

He was almost blinded by how bright Chiaki's smile was.

"Great! Let me grab my stuffs and we'll be ready to go!"

* * *

Dinner had been nice. They got to the place by motorcycle that Midori had no idea Chiaki could ride. And yes, the dinner. Chiaki's words were true, Midori was full by the time he ate the second dish he ordered but his palate just wanted more.

They also had a nice chat and laugh, Chiaki told more stories than him, but he also asked more questions than Midori. Midori knew that Chiaki used to be friends with his manager, that he and his members used to be in high school together, and stuffs.

In the end, Chiaki offered to take him home but Midori refused. It'd be bad if the media take a whiff of what's happening, after all. It'll be super troublesome if his place is swarmed by reporters and journalists trying to get a scoop. Popular Idol Morisawa Chiaki Got Caught Taking Home an Unknown Young Man. He shuddered at the thought. He'd rather die.

Chiaki didn't push, and Midori got home by taxi the idol ordered, with stomach full of food and the first time he had happy feeling after going out.

* * *

Even after that, Midori always saw Chiaki in the meetings. Be it super early meeting or super late meeting, he's always there. This man must really want his live to be successful. Well, he seemed the type to actually go down with whoever working for him. That's... Midori supposed it's nice.

"Dinner with loverboy again?"

Midori yelped and turned around to see Keigo grinning amusedly, "When's the wedding?"

"What wedding?" Midori grumbled, "I don't have anyone right now, you know that. Even if I do, you're not my mom."

"Oh, Midori." Keigo circled him like a tiger would do to a rabbit, "I've taken care of you enough to be your mother. But alas, if the bride hasn't realized the groom's intention to court her, the mother couldn't do anything but watch and pray for the best."

"What are you talking about, seriously." did his boss wasted her weekend watching cheap romance drama again? God, it was bad. Fortunately it wasn't the RPG-based fantasy series. It could be worse.

"Oh, nothing, dearie. A maiden is called a maiden because of their purity, after all. An adult can only just watch. Do me a favor, though, my dear employee, when the wedding takes place, give me the best, most fitting seat."

Midori rolled his eyes, giving a low 'Yeah, sure' response before walking towards Chiaki who had been waiting for him at the door. "Sorry. Boss' being her weird self again."

"Oh. What is it this time?"

"I don't know. Cheap romance drama, I assume."

Chiaki laughed, "Oh, that's bad. Could be worse with the fantasy series, though."

Midori smiled, "Yeah. So, usual place again today?"

"If my Princess wishes for another place to go, me and my white horse can only humbly obey." Chiaki joked.

Midori scowled, "Stop calling me a Princess." but then the smile was back, "Well, I could eat some ramen today."

"As my Princess wishes."

Midori hit Chiaki once which resulted in the older man laughing before clicking his helmet and off they went.

* * *

The live was today and boy, Midori was busy from the day before. He predicted that tomorrow he'll be so sore he had to leave for sick and he's sure Keigo would understand. He already contacted with the technical staffs, giving one last grand check on the timing, pattern, everything, before he went to the backstage.

The backstage is filled with the staffs, and it was packed that he found it hard to breath. But this made him feel alive and he liked this job because it. He wouldn't ever admit that, though.

"Takamine, good work." Keigo patted his shoulder as she passed him, clipboard in hand, hair down and messy unlike her usual wavy side-tail, skin glittering with sweat.

"You too, boss."

She gave him a dismissal wave, possibly to say 'Nah, I still have a lot to do' before disappearing inside the lighting control room.

Midori could use some break and since he didn't need to do anything else before the live starts, he wandered through the room. Some of the staffs were working, loud radio voice from the walkie talkie they got almost playing the role of white noise to his ears.

Before he knew it, he was in front of the dressing room. He was about to turn back when the door opened and he could see Chiaki going out the room.

"Morisawa-san." he blurted out.

Chiaki turned to see him and immediately smiling so bright, "Takamine! What are you doing here?"

"Taking a break. The live will start in 5 minutes." he said.

"Yeah, I was just about to go to the backstage." Chiaki grinned, "You really look like you've worked hard."

"No, I still have work to do once you're performing." Midori said softly, "After all I'm the only person who'd know which lighting would bring the best out of you when it hits you."

Chiaki's jaw fropped at that, and so was Midori's stomach. Did he just. He did just.

"I mean – "

"Morisawa, stop flirting and go the heck here!" a sound from Chiaki's mic cut them off.

"Oh – yeah, gotcha, Shu." Chiaki said blankly before he's back staring at him. Midori started to feel uncomfortable, what's with his face getting uncomfortably warm.

"Your manager is calling you, so, you should probably, go, there." his voice cracked at so many parts that he simply didn't care anymore. He gave Chiaki a small nod before running off to the lighting control room.

* * *

The live was going great. It's near the end of the last song and Keigo decided that she can take care of the lighting from then, and allowing Midori to go to the backstage to take a break before cleaning up and reviewing their work. So Midori went back to the backstage and sat on the break room, watching the live from the TV there.

The song ended and the audience were so loud, yelling and chanting. The members talked a bit about stuffs while saying jokes to each other. He could see Chiaki laughing happily when the silver haired member denied his remark about him being in a relationship with one of the new model from Trickstar Agency. He was about to start cleaning up backstage when some other staffs called him.

"Oi, Takamine, go to the stage entrance."

"Huh? Why?"

"I dunno. Order from Misaki and the manager."

That's weird. Midori obeyed though, and soon found himself face to face with the curt manager. This time he wasn't as curt as he usually was; in fact he could almost swear there's some kind of mischievous and amused glint on his purple eyes.

"Takamine, I suppose?" he nodded in response, "Great. Do you know what day is it today?"

"Wednesday?" Midori asked quietly, unsure.

"It is Wednesday indeed, but that's not what I meant." the manager cracked a smile, "It's Morisawa's birthday."

"Oh." he could feel himself gaping, but he really didn't care. It's Chiaki's birthday today? He didn't know that.

"And so, we have planned a surprise for him. We'll present a cake to the stage. And I want you to do that."

Midori froze.

"Uh. You want me to deliver the cake to the stage...?"

"Precisely. You can do that, can you? I have asked Misaki about this, and she agrees in return for Kagehira's high school photo album."

That damned boss of his. She sold him out the first chance she got to get closer with her fiancé.

".....um.. Shouldn't other staff do that?"

"They could, yes. But I want it specifically to be you."

"Why, though?"

"Let's just say it is time for the wedding." the manager caught the sign the staff near the stage gave him, "Oh, is it time already? Alright. There's the cake tray. Go wait near the entrance. You'll be given the signal and off you go."

"Wh..." Midori hadn't got more time to ask any question as he was dragged away along with the cake tray to the stage. The staffs gave him a bright grin--some givinf him a smug smile.

"And today, is a special day for one of us!" he could hear one of the member's voice from here, heck he could see them clearly, "Can you guess what and whom?"

The audience cheered inaudible words but nevertheless the blond member nodded, "That's right! Today is our leader, Morisawa Chiaki's birthday! And we have planned something special for him. Can you guys sing the song for him while his very special person come here to deliver the cake?"

One of the staff pushed him and Midori was startled, he accidentally pushed the cart onto the stage and the fans were yelling loudly; most of them singing Happy Birthday to Chiaki.

Chiaki, upon spotting him bringing the cake, almos immediately went as red as his outfit. Midori was pretty sure his face was red too, since he couldn't deal with the embarrassment and also he could feel every eyes on him. He wanted to jump from the stage. He wanted to die...

Midori just stood in the middle of the stage awkwardly, hands still on the handle of the tray, face a mix between pale and red. The silver haired member and blond haired member both approached him, "Heya, tell us your name!" the blond gave him the mic which he received clumsily.

"Um." he literally at loss of words here, "Ta... Takamine Midori..."

"So, Takamine," now the silver haired one spoke up, "Our leader Chiaki here consider you as his special person. He got a huge, puppy crush on you."

God, he could swear both him and Chiaki wished the ground would swallow them.

"Guys! I-I'm..!" Chiaki trying to herd his wild members, while also ignoring the crowd cheering, "He's..!"

"No denial, now. It's time for the wedding to take place." the blond winked at Midori and he was again at loss of words, "Takamine, friend, how about you slice the cake and give it to Chiaki?"

"Uh..." Midori wasn't sure. He could faintly recognize Keigo gave him the command via the walkie talkie on his back pocket. He started slicing the cake, put a slice on one of the paper plate and brought it to Chiaki.

They both were red-faced, if Midori wasn't worse, and while Chiaki staring at him widely, he couldn't return the gaze. He cleared his throat, "Ha... happy birthday, Mo... Chiaki-san."

The crowd went wild. The other members went wild. His heart went wild. He was sure he blacked out for few seconds because the next thing he knew, Chiaki's lips were on his.

Welp. This wasn't what he expected from the live. But he wasn't going to complaint.

The other lights were off on the stage, save for the spotlight currently focusing on both of them. He would sue his definitely cackling inside the lighting control room boss later, but for now..

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand cheesy ending as usual.


End file.
